Update 8
The following updates are for Warframe Version 8. For other updates, see Update 7. 650px|Rise of the Warlords Update 8.0.5 May 28th, 2013 Forum Post "Its getting HotFix in here!" *Fixed Sonic Boom damage on client *Fixed Ash Shuriken and Nyx Psychic Bolts not functioning correctly on clients *Fixed exploit where an Orokin Void mission could be started without the host directly using a Void Key *Fixed dueling in Dojo breaking after a host migration occurs *Fixed clients not connecting to new host when host migration occurs in Dojo *Fixed not being able to sell Blueprints received from Orokin Void missions *Void Key packs are now guaranteed to include one rare key *Increased drop rate of Reaper Blade and Latron Prime Receiver to "Common" for Void Level "III" Missions *Sentinel buffs: improved firing accuracy, plus extended attack range for Warrior and Revenge to 15m *Decreased volume on DethCube firing effects *Launcher improvements: Added a new content download system and verification tool. You can trigger a verification scan from the launcher settings to repair corrupted files in place without having to re-download the entire game. Content updates are now even more rigorously checked for corruption and the launcher now includes download statistics for the content update phase. *Added note regarding Orokin Void blueprint drop rates. Update 8.0.4 May 24th, 2013 Forum Post *Added confirmation when quitting or leaving Clans. *Option added for larger font size in chat window. *Only members with forged dojo keys can contibute to Dojos. *Critical chances on bows have been fixed, (10% for normal, 20% for charged). *Vauban powers now working as intended. A bug prevented the physics of most skills to work properly. *Fix for Level 1 enemies appearing in difficult missions in The Void. *Fix for Reaper Handle drop rate being too high. *Fixes for various Blueprints not being saved to inventory, including Reaper. *Flame Lancer and Shotgun Grineer improvements. They will no longer shoot at targets out of range. *Fixed objective not disappearing for clients on Orokin Levels. *Fixed issue where Players would get stuck in the Dojo GreatHall *Fixed issue where destruction of Dojo Elements not working as intended. *Fixed issue where permisssions for Dojo Roles not working as intended. *Improved communication cues for Speed Runs in The Void. *Fix for game invites between Clan members who aren't on Friends list. *Fixed issues with beam being visible for too long on certain beam weapons. *Fix for UI Syncronization when other players did contributions to rooms you were simultaneously contributing to. *Fix for fire effects now showing up on clients until shields are down. *Fix for Grineer Lancers not shield-bashing. *Fix for Grineer Scoprion Rope remaining out when she is killed during pull action. *Lech Kril no longer burns himself with Fire... what a Pyro! *Various Crash fixes. Update 8.0.3 May 24th, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed Nyx Absorb not working, resulting in "Power in Use" bug. *Fixed remaining levels that resulted in Critical failures, sending users into emptiness. *Snowglobe bug fixed. *Fixed issue where end-of-mission rewards were not being saved (namely in The Void). *Fixed issue where Login Rewards (including Forma) were not being obtained. *Fixed issue where Foundry would break after receiving certain drops. *Fixed Ash Chassis tag appearing on incorrect items. Update 8.0.2 May 24th, 2013 Forum Post *Frost Powers not working *Latron Prime recipes reading "Ash Chassis" requirement *General bugs with "Ash Chassis" appearing where not intended *Void Key pack giving 3 out of 5 keys (ALL people with this should make support.warframe.com tickets) *Dojo Permissions not working as intended. *Can no longer sell Clan Key Blueprint *Improvement to Critical Mission bug where levels would send users into emptiness and death. More progress coming soon. Update 8.0 May 23rd, 2013 Forum Post Rise of the Warlords ADDITIONS: Grineer Galleon (NEW LOCATION SET!) *At last we can reveal the Grineer ships! *Explore vast, rusted chambers evocative of an amazing space-submarine vibe that exudes the gritty bulk of the Grineer Army! *The Grineer ships come with new vicious enemies, hell-bent on dismembering any Tenno intruders. *Lieutenant Lech Kril has been training and this already formidable Grineer boss has new tricks up his sleeve. Orokin Void (NEW SECRET LOCATION SET!) *An exciting new tile-set hidden within a dimensional fold! *Players can buy or loot Void Keys to open up exciting loot runs in the Ancient Orokin Towers. *Explore the hidden fortresses of the Ancient Orokin race! *But beware, these are dangerous places, fraught with traps and guarded by the corrupted remains of past-raiders! DOJO BUILDING (ALPHA) *Brand new tile set with Tenno architecture & design *New set of possibilities for user-created levels begins with our Dojo Building (Alpha). *Clan members contribute resources to fund construction projects to build their Clan Dojo. *Architects have total control of the layout, selecting hallways, junctions and special rooms to build. *Clan members 'vote with their resources', funding the construction to completion. **Note: Expect a few bumps as this is an ambitious new feature for Warframe: player-created levels! We will be working hard to smooth out the kinks and pave the way for amazing player-built future of Warframe! *The Dojo can be accessed by joining or creating a clan. Doing this automatically puts a Clan Key blueprint in your inventory to craft. DOJO RESEARCH (ALPHA) *Clans can build Dojo rooms that open up Technology Research options... *This gives your clan access to an array of deadly new weapons only accessible through the research system. *Clan members collect research samples and pool resources to fund advanced new weaponry projects. *Upon completion, members have access to Blueprints allowing them to build never-seen-before weaponry in their Foundry! DUELING (ALPHA) *Clans can build special dueling rooms to challenge your Clan members to friendly duels! *Clan members can watch the action and cry foul... our small dueling team is eager for feedback and have been careful to balance dueling in a way that only affects the Duels. POLARIZE WEAPON SYSTEM! *Got your gear to level 30? Prepare to Polarize! *With the newly discovered “Forma”, you can now add or swap a Polarity value on your gear every time you reach level 30. *Forma can be purchased or found through Daily Login Rewards, Alerts, or possible Missions rewards for completing missions in The Orokin Void. HUD IMPROVEMENTS! (Key Commands) *Viewing your party’s stats is now a Toggle option instead of Hold key! *Want to take some fancy screenshots... WITHOUT the HUD? Now you can! WHAT IS Stalker? *We don’t know... but we’ve heard killing him can garner quite the reward... NEW WEAPONS & GEAR! *20+ new weapons added in this update! *Tenno crafted Kunai (throwing daggers) available in the market for a silent weapon option in your pistol slot. *New Grineer weapons added to the Market including the Machete, Dual Cleavers, and the lethal Vulkar sniper rifle. *By popular demand the Market also now has a single-handed Ether Sword, and Dual Broncos for sale. *As mentioned above, Clan Research brings 9 exciting new player weapons to Warframe, but you need to build your Research facilities to discover them! *Energy weapons, Biological Toxins and high-impact explosives are waiting to be uncovered. *In addition to these weapons, there are 5 rare weapons to chase in special drops. Who will discover them first? *New Sentinel Pet available in the Marketplace...the infamous Dethcube! *Looking for blueprint components to build your Frost Prime? Seek out the Orokin Towers in the Void! BRAND NEW MODS!'' *Sanctuary - Creates a shield around the player when they are reviving fallen allies. *Reach - Extends melee reach by % *Master Thief - % chance to unlock locked lockers. *Insulation - Reduces effect of environment ice on shields. *Rage - Damage done to your health is added to your energy. *Melee Channel - Any energy you expend in casting is added to your next melee strike. *Acrobat - Reduces stamina cost on wallruns! *Hawk Eye - Pistol zoom *Eagle Eye - Rifle zoom '''CHANGES: *Ambient FX for Vauban's Tesla ability have been toned down *Infested enemy types now play reaction to Banshee Soundquake. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability once again gives push immunity. *Rhino’s Iron Skin damage absorption values capped: but up to a damage (d) cap of: 200 d, 400 d, 600 d, and 800 d based on mod rank. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability draws Aggro from enemies. *Alloy Plate Drop Rates have increased and been added as a resource to Pluto *Recipes for crafting weapons have been adjusted to a lower resource requirement. *Ash's Shuriken improvements added: it now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. FIXES: *Fixed issue where Vauban's Bounce ability could be used to chain-incapacitate humanoid enemies during their recovery state. *Fixed issue where some Warframe powers would be available even if you didn't have the mod equipped. *Fixed misnamed Ash Systems Blueprints. *Fixed some animation event and damage deformer related crashes *Fixed bug with Extermination Missions not being able to be completed. *Fix for fused ability mod, it now properly and consistently increases power. Additional Information: *"WHERE IS TRADING?" It is still being worked on, not ready for deployment yet. *Team standing by for bug reports! Category:Updates